


Wish You Were Sober

by Aparticularauthor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Poetry, College Student Eren Yeager, Courtesy of Eren, Drunk Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Levi Ackerman is Bad at Feelings, Levi Ackerman is in Denial, M/M, Party in general, Pathetic poetry, Stolen phones, Stubborn Eren Yeager, and stolen kisses, but he always is, frat party, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aparticularauthor/pseuds/Aparticularauthor
Summary: He had talked to him a total of two times that day. The first- while being asked if he would come to a party being hosted by a friend. Something about beer and good times. The second- when asking back if he was old enough to drink. The first one was a quick no from Levi, and of course Eren wasn’t old enough. Stupid little shit.Yet here he was, standing awkwardly by a corner, a beer can on one hand and not daring to lock eyes with anyone.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 27





	Wish You Were Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Conan Gray's 'Wish You Were Sober'

**_This party's shit,_ **

Levi was utterly fucked. 

**_wish we could dip_ **

He had talked to him a total of two times that day. The first- while being asked if he would come to a party being hosted by a friend. Something about beer and good times. The second- when asking back if he was old enough to drink. The first one was a quick no from Levi, and of course Eren wasn’t old enough. Stupid little shit. 

Yet here he was, standing awkwardly by a corner, a beer can on one hand and not daring to lock eyes with anyone. 

**_Go anywhere but here_ **

It was too loud for Levi. Too loud and too hot. They had these fairy lights decorating the big living room and everything dimmed to a low red- something that just annoyed Levi for no good reason- and all these sweaty bodies that touched him just added more to his discomfort. He felt like an old man watching kids getting wasted, grinding on each other like wild dogs. There were a few people that apparently did appear to have a thing for older men, like the jock that may or may not have been the school quarterback- Levi couldn’t tell nor care enough to be sure- and that one chick that came on way too strongly for him to even realize what was going on. Neither of them were exactly… his type, to put it simply. And not too long ago, Levi wouldn’t have been caught dead making conversation with anyone under twenty-eight. 

But now he was at a college party on the lookout for a certain college sophomore that made him squirm with so much as a glance in his direction. And it was embarrassing for him to admit it, feeling like a fucking virgin everytime they talked and locked gaze. His skin crawling from the smallest shoulder bumps they shared while crossing paths in lecture to the image of him being able touch the tan skin he had seen so many girls do. Because Yeager was nothing if not arguably the most popular person of his class. And even if he had never publicly been in a relationship, the brunette still attracted quite the crowd. 

**_Don't take a hit, don't kiss my lips_ **

He didn’t know what had crossed his head when he decided to pull up to the party, Levi feeling so out of place. It was the same feeling he had when he stepped foot inside a lecture hall again, the heads of all the students turning to his direction, only increased by thousands. 

And inside that same class, he had made the mistake of sitting in the far back, in the same row as Eren fucking Yeager. He stood there, remembering all this like a curse he had brought upon himself, and that was when he smelled it. 

The strong cologne that had haunted his dreams ever since inhaling it, coming closer and closer. He held his breath, praying to anyone who would listen that it wasn’t the one person he knew it was.

_ fuck. fuck fuck fuck fuck. why did you even come, you stupid peice of shit. you knew he was here, why did you even come- _

**_And please don't drink more beer_ **

“You came,” A tall, unfairly handsome, stupid kid with an attititude problem, whispered out. “Mr. Levi.”

Levi wanted to fucking run. 

He swallowed the knot on his throat and forced his eyes to move from the floor to the deepest green he had ever seen in his life. A true testament to ‘God definitely had favorites.’ 

“What do you want, Yeager.” 

**_I'ma crawl outta the window now_ **

The younger just smiled, looking around the crowd. “I was looking for Ymir, you know since she’s hosting.” He sounded happy and drunk. The drowsy look on his face and stupid grin he had on while leaning against the wall confirmed it. “But it seems I have lost her.” 

He was facing Levi, long body practically only centimeters away from where the shorter was, so close that he could smell the alcohol in his breath. “You should really calm down with the drinks.” Eren let out a small laugh. It made it infinitely hard for Levi to breath.

“What about you, Mr. Levi? Why haven't you opened yours?” He said, making them both look down at the unopened can in Levi’s hand. “Too scared or really good at holding it in?”  _ Patronizing asshole. _ Levi lifted his head, looking ahead. 

“I’m driving.” He turned around to look at Eren again, annoyed at the smirk still on his lips. “And Levi is just fine.” He didn’t need the constant reminder of the massive ten year age gap between them. “In any case, shouldn’t you be with your friends? Did they get bored of your shitty attitude already?” 

Eren lifted his eyebrows. “But Levi, you ARE a friend.” He said innocently. “Two semesters and I have considered you lovely company.” 

Levi scowled. Eren knew exactly how to fuck wih people, and it was no wonder why he was either loved or hated, no inbetween. 

“Dance with me.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

There was silence between them. Eren Yeager dancing with his much older classmate who just so happens to be the least approachable person on campus? The headlines! 

Levi being at the party was one thing. Levi dancing with Eren was another.

**_'Cause I don't like anyone around_ **

Eren stares at him for a long second. Levi can feel the burning in his skin, the way his eyes send fire down upon him. 

“I believe Eros has decided to be a contrarian.”

“Wha-”

In comes Ymir with a very wasted Christa around her shoulders. The hostess and her girlfriend. Levi had heard rumors of Christa’s father buying her way into USC, but nobody batted an eye, too engrossed in her party spirit and bubbly personality to actually care. She was in his pottery class, along with Eren and some other of his friends. Levi never seemed to be able to get away from these kids, always finding them in every corner of the damn campus. 

“Eren! There you are!” Ymir threw her free hand up. “The other’s are asking for you! The fire pit is ready.” 

Eren hummed and turned to look at Levi. “You should come. It’ll be fun.” 

Levi let out a loud  _ HA _ . “I’m leaving in five seconds.” 

Christa finally lifted her head and smiled stupidly. “Leviiii~ You came! WOOOOOOO-” She managed to find her step to him and grab his hands with hers. “You HAVE to come to the pit.” 

She reeked of the same smell Eren did, but this time, Levi just didn’t find it alluring. 

“No.” He said, giving that same expressionless look he was known for to her. Christa whined, making herself cling to him and thoroughly forcing him to shake her off. It was amusing the way she fell to the floor and yawned, almost lying there to fall asleep if it wasn’t for Ymir forcing her to get up. 

“Christa, don’t fall asleep yet. I came all the way here just to get you.” Ymir sighed out and nodded at Eren who gave a confirmation he was going to the fire pit shortly. They both left and it was back to just Eren and Levi by the corner. 

**_Kinda hope you're following me out_ **

It was like literal fire going over his body as he felt Eren’s gaze over him. Still leaning against the wall, he didn’t dare meet the younger’s eyes again, in fear of letting everything out. It was suffocating, having the person he was dying to touch right there besides him and not being able to. Why was Levi standing there? It was a question he was asking himself as the brunette’s stares fell from his face to his arms, waste, hips, ass-

“I’m calling it a night.” Levi was NOT going to make himself a fool any longer and excused himself from this god-awful party that he shouldn't have ever come to in the first place. He started making way through the crowd, and Eren’s voice- that deep yet obviously youthful voice- was almost enough to stop him on his tracs. Almost. 

“May I escort you?” 

“No need.” He said through gritted teeth and with that, he left the boy behind in the sea of people. What a shame it was. Eren seemed like he would have no problems navigating through it all. 

**_But this is definitely not my crowd_ **

It struck Levi how cold it was, realizing just how much body heat the inside of the house had. He felt a chill run down his spine, the grey cardigan he had on being the last thing one would see at a party and the least protective item for the cold. There were some people outside, a couple sitting on an inflatable swan on the grass and others smoking by the sidewalk. He assumed the pitfire that Ymir had mentioned was in the backyard, and with that thought, he was ready to walk down the stairs of the house and step foot into the stone path when a voice- a gentle one- called out his name. 

It was Bodt- this stupid looking kid, too nice and gentle for his own good- from his pottery class. He was, as boring as it may sound, the most bearable of Eren’s  _ acquaintances _ . 

Levi bit his lower lip, ignoring the wanton to turn around his head and see if he spotted a blob of brown hair and a pair of green eyes, and slowly walked towards the tall boy sitting against the railing. “Bodt. What are you doing here?” 

The other just laughed lightly and looked down to his hands. “I might ask you the same question too, Mr. Levi.” 

Levi suppressed the urge to scowl at the name and kept his face straight. Bodt seems… jittery. “I was invited. Now I know never to come again.” 

The other nodded slightly. “Was it Eren?”

Levi hummed and leaned against the railing too. “How did you know?”

“Just a guess.”

“So-” Levi began. “Why are  _ you  _ out here?” 

Bodt gave him a nervous smile. “Ahh just to get some fresh air.” His voice wavered a bit. “It gets pretty stuffy in there.” Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“Is that all?” Levi didn’t think to care for the poor boy, but since he was leaving anyway, he might as well listen to the only agreeable person in this place. 

Bodt stayed silent for a second before letting out a tired sigh. “Well, truth is, I'm hiding.” Levi turned his head to look at him, waiting silently at the pause the boy made before continuing. “J-Jean- I mean- he-” 

He was having trouble speaking, and that was when Levi knew that the other wasn’t used to this kind of dilemma, whatever it was. With hesitation, he slowly started rubbing Bodt’s back. He was awful at it, he could tell, but the boy didn’t seem to mind, gasping for some breaths before continuing. 

**_Nineteen but you act twenty-five now_ **

“Jean and I have been best friends since forever. He means the world to me. And when we started going out, it was like a dream come true.” He started doing circles with both his thumbs. “But he's just so  _ Jean _ , you know? Wild, cunning, he knows what he wants most of the time and he knows how to get it. His world-” Bodt trips over his words. “His world is not mine. I don’t really belong in it. And now here, at this party, seeing him laugh and enjoy it so much, I see it. A relationship with me will only hold him back.” Levi’s heart drops, and he can’t exactly pinpoint why. Marco looks at him, those big eyes filled with so many emotions. “He’s a bull, Levi. They never like fighting the same matador for long.” 

When Bodt ends and they get surrounded by the sound of the music once again, Levi realizes he can only offer so much. “Well, I can’t really offer you anything since I have never been in this position.”  _ Liar. _ “And it’s not my place to feel anything you are feeling-”  _ Fucking liar.  _ “But-” He inhales a haggard breath. “I’d say, just hang in there. The worst is yet to come anyway.”  _ Hypocrite.  _

“MARCO!” Someone calls out, and they both turn their heads to another male coming their direction. “Jean is trying to start a fight with Ymir at the fire pit again- Oh hey Mr. Levi.” 

**_Knees weak, but you talk pretty proud, wow_ **

“Arlert.” Levi motioned his head in a slight greeting, not having expected the blond to partake in normal college activities. “Just Levi.” 

Arlert smiled and Bodt stood up, giving him a small sad smile before the taller man entered the house and Arlert spoke. “Want to come to the pit-”

“No.”

“Oh.” The blond stood awkwardly, and Levi noticed the hickies on his neck. “Well, you forgot your phone.”

“No I didn-” Yes he did. 

He touched his back pockets, then the pockets of his sweater, then checked around. It seemed he did forget his phone. He gave a long sigh, closing his eyes in prayer for Eren not to have it. 

“Eren told me to tell you he has it. Apparently you forgot it by a table in a corner, or something like that.” 

Levi locked his jaw, still not feeling ready to open his eyes without lashing out on innocent Arlert. “He did, did he?” 

**_Ripped jeans and a cup that you just downed_ **

The fire pit was a small cement circle, white bricks adorning the outer wall with a fire lighting up the faces of the people huddled around it. Some were sitting on logs placed on the ground, some standing up, some leaning against the trees… Eren was leaning against a tree, and it only pissed Levi more than he was tall enough for the leaves to touch his hair. He stood on the back foyer, looking straight into the defiant eyes of a bastard with the widest shit-eating grin on his face. How Levi wanted to punch it right off. 

He walked across the grass, across the group of stoners and the couples making out, and stood right in front of Eren. “Give. Me. My. Phone.” He stared daggers up at him. “NOW Yeager.” 

The younger leaned down, making their already obvious height difference almost unignorable. “Stay.” His eyes shimmered in the reflection of the fire. “Five minutes. Then you can leave.” 

Levi should have said no. Should have demanded - forced- Eren to hand him his phone, leave, pretending this night never happened. He should have, would have, if just Yeager’s eyes hadn't been so damn beautiful that night. A deep seafoam green. A shade he only dreamed of owning. One look and his resolve started to crumble, like it always did. So Levi became silent. He didn’t have to utter a word for Eren to smile eagerly and lead the shorter to the group. 

“Levi! I thought you left!” Ymir said in his direction, a drunk Christa on the verge of passing out on her shoulder. He sat down by the edge of a log, almost letting out a yelp when Eren sat besides him, a noise he would take to his grave. “We’re playing Kiss and tell. We ask you a question and if you don’t answer, you have to kiss a person. If you do, you make two people kiss each other instead. Easy.” Levi had just walked into the mouth of the beast.

“I’M FIRST.” A brunette girl screamed out. Levi had seen her hang out with Yeager before. She drank from a red plastic cup before throwing it over her shoulder. “Armin! This question is for you!” 

All heads turned to the blond, who instantly froze. “Uggg” His frame seemed so much smaller sitting next to the tallest person in the circle. “Sasha I don’t think this is a good idea-” His voice was laced with panic. 

“Nonsense!” She put her hands on her hips. “Now tell me. Who is your ideal type and are they here tonight?” She laughed giddly.

Arlert looked like he could piss himself. “W- well, I like tall people. And perhaps… also with dark hair and maybe soft eyes.”

Everyone was silent until Sasha decided to boo. 

“BOOO Armin! Get a grip!” 

“What- you asked for the truth!” 

“C’MON! We all saw you making out with Hoover by the stairs!”

“NO I WAS NOT!”

“Armin, choose two people to kiss and to ask the next question.” Eren chuckled, and Levi felt every tremor of it on his bones.  _ Just five minutes. Only five minutes.  _

It was more than five minutes. Levi had found himself amused by the crowd. It was nothing like the experience he had had before his first time around University, most of it either being spent studying in the library or having sex with stragers in their dorms. Everyone just seemed so comfortable with each other, knowing that the kisses meant nothing in particular, and he suspected that this very close knit of friends had- for the most part- grown up together. It was a strange feeling, really. How long they might know each other and yet still find ways to be… happy together. 

Levi suddenly felt like an outsider. A voyeur to the intimate memoirs of a family.

“Mr. Levi~” He turned his head towards Ymir, who looked like the cat from Alice in wonderland. He bit his tongue. “Why did you decide to come back to school? To study CERAMICS, of all reasons.”

Levi felt every stare on him, including Eren’s. He cursed silently before answering. “Well… I Graduated, got a job downtown, became chief financial officer, decided everyone hated me because I refused to sell blowjobs for the company, quit and no longer make 600k a year.” He explained in the simplest way he could. “Now I’m just studying a hobby.”

The whole group had gone silent, and Levi thought he had just made himself look like a literal fossil. Christa drove him from his thoughts. “Woah! You are AMAZING Mr. Levi.” So she was awake this whole time, apparently. 

**_Take me where the music ain't too loud_ **

Levi looked around exasperated, taken back by the response. “I’m much older than all of you. Why would you even invite me to this?” 

Renier, a tall stocky man who was wearing a shirt with the USC water polo logo on it, shrugged. “Hangi, the TA from Armin’s class, comes all the time. That’s when we really run out of Vodka shots.” Levi was having trouble processing all of this. 

“Anyone can come really.” Eren spoke next to him, and chuckled slightly, rubbing his neck. “Being with people can be fun.” 

Levi stared at his figure, and decided his heart couldn't take anymore of this bullshit. “Right, well” He said, standing up. “I’ll leave now.” He turned to Eren one last time, held his hand up, and waited for the kid to give him his phone. Eren hesitated a moment before digging into his coat pocket and taking it out, returning it back to its rightful owner. 

Levi wasted no time and turned on his heel, walking to the porch of the backyard and exiting, a mountain of goodbyes being heard behind him. 

And the rest of the night would have gone smooth too, if it wasn’t for fucking Eren jogging up next to him when he was half way to his car already. Levi paid him no mind, walking by the sidewalk. 

“Mikasa said that I can leave with you.”

“Absolutely not.” 

“Why not? I don’t have a ride.” 

“What about Mikasa?”

“She’s busy making out with some guy in the bathroom. I think she called him pork, for some reason. Like the pig.”

“How do you know that?”

“She texted me. I swear my apartment is close.”

“Then walk.” Levi retorted.

“Well not  _ that _ close.”

“Then leave with one of the girls desperately trying to bang you. I saw a lot back there.” He didn’t know what prompted Levi to say that but Eren stopped on his tracks. The older continued to walk, and for a moment, it felt as if Eren finally took the memo. Then he spoke again.

“Levi I think I’ve made it pretty clear that I would love to bend you over any given moment and fuck you.” Levi froze. “But I am a gentleman, so I would much rather do it after we at least know what our favorite colors are.” 

Levi could not believe this. His heart was pounding and his feet were frozen into place. He  _ really _ should’ve known better, but before he could think, Levi had said a faint  _ ok _ and Eren started to slowly walk up to him again. Good thing he was by his car and with a slight click, a pair of lights came into view. 

“That’s your car!?” Eren half ran-half wobbled towards the car. “Sheesh! You weren’t lying when you talked about all that money, were you?”

“No.” He opened the door and Levi made sure to see if Eren was strapped in. He only had like one sip, and that was about an hour ago. Eren on the other hand- Lord knew how much stamina he was running on. 

“Can I drive it?”

“No.”

“Can I at least touch the steering wheel?”

“No.”

“Can I see the keys?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Levi admitted he had more patience with him than what anyone else dared to test. 

**_Trade drinks, but you don't even know her_ **

Maybe it was a bad idea to have Eren in the same car as him. Even with the windows down, he could feel Eren’s presence- his scent, his stares- his aura- and Levi could do nothing but pretend he didn’t. 

There was a point during the drive where Levi just had to give in. “Never took you as one to get drunk easily.” 

Eren pouted. “I’m not that drunk.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and hid a smirk. Eren’s pout made him look cute. Levi would die before saying it outloud, though. “You cut your hair.”

“I know right! I was sort of getting tired of it. Too much to take care of.” They were almost there. “Now it’s back to how it was before. The “true me” Mikasa puts it.” Almost shoulder length, Levi liked it. 

Now Levi smiles. “Interested in styling it? Maybe change the bed hair to look more presentable?”

“Tch.” Eren looks out the window. “I don’t care enough to pretend I do.”

Levi couldn't help the snort that came out. “I can see that.” He put one hand up to cover his mouth as laughter slowly started to rise within him. “Maybe you can pull off mine, perhaps?”

Eren didn’t respond immediately, and Levi raised an eyebrow to look at him. “Eren?”

“No one can pull it off like that.” Eren was staring at him again _.  _ “It looks beautiful on you.”

They held eye contact, staring into each other's eyes shamelessly. Levi let himself, after all, he was right there. Not those hidden glances they gave each other during lectures, or the lame excuses and stupid questions they gave to the class in order to hear the other's voice. If Levi could just stretch his hand and touch him-

_ BBBBEEEEPPPPPP _

A green light.

Levi drove off faster than necessary.

**_Save me 'till the party is over_ **

It was silent when they arrived at the driveway of the apartment complex. A modern looking area, way better than when he was a student. Levi stopped the car and threw the door open. He wasn’t really sure if he would accompany Eren to his door, but it was better than staying in the car with him. “We're here.”

He felt the cold breeze send shivers up his spine. He waited for him to get off, and when Eren didn’t, he opened the door again, scowling. “Eren, get out!”

**_Kiss me in the seat of your Rover_ **

“I love you.”

**_Real sweet, but I wish you were sober_ **

He bawled his hands into fists. “You’re fucking drunk. Now leave my car in the next five seconds or I swear you'll regret it.”

Levi was in no mood for Eren to fuck around with his feelings. It was stupid of him to go the party, and even stupidier to feel  _ hope  _ after tonight.

**_I wish you were sober_ **

Eren stumbled out of the car. He was no longer smiling. When Levi offered to walk with him to his door, Eren just nodded and stayed silent.

**_(Wish you were so, wish you were so, wish you were sober)_ **

Eren didn’t have a roommate, from what Levi saw. Not that he needed too. Daddy paid for living expenses. As soon as the raven stepped in, he wanted to get out.

The small living room had clothes scattered around, and the kitchen- who Eren didn’t bother to make seem like it was in use- had cups of ramen stacked on top of the fridge. He didn’t even want to see the state his room was in. 

But then again, he did.

**_I wish you were sober_ **

“Umm, welcome.” Eren gave a shy smile as walked into the space. “Want to have something to drink?”

Levi looked around one last time before answering. “Thank you, but no.” Eren’s face visibly fell. 

It was past Levi’s bedtime anyway, and there was no place for him. Eren had to get some rest too and-

“Ok, I’ll stay for a bit.”

**_Tripped down the road, walking home_ **

He made some space for himself on the couch. It was surprisingly soft, and Levi let out a small sigh as if he were standing up for hours. Eren came back with two glass cups filled with water. He sat next to the older and Levi found himself scooting away. 

_ Too close _

**_You kissed me at your door_ **

The situation sort of reminded Levi back when he was a college student. Back when he invited men over to his dorm- men he had never seen before and hopefully never to see again- and just let himself loose. He always told them there was no need for conversations. There never was. Just sex and fun and then complete forgetness. 

That’s how Levi said it worked. 

**_Pulling me close, begging me to stay over_ **

But he didn’t even dare accept the small confession Eren gave him.

**_But I'm over this rollercoaster_ **

“Thanks.” Levi mutters as he takes the cup. 

**_I'ma crawl outta the window now_ **

They sat quietly for a moment. There was only so much they both could talk about that didn’t end up in Levi spilling his emotions out. It was a steady silence until Eren had to break it with his big mouth. 

**_Getting good at saying, "gotta bounce"_ **

“So how long have you liked me?”

Levi took a quick sip of his water and sat still. Too calm for Eren’s nerves. 

**_Honestly you always let me down_ **

“Is that really an appropriate question, Eren?”

**_And I know we're not just hanging out_ **

Eren gave an awkward chuckle. “Yeah… well this isn’t really an appropriate scenario, is it?”  _ That fucking smirk. _

Levi almost choked on his water. He turned to see the younger beet red. “You little shi-”

**_Nineteen but you act twenty-five now_ **

“Go out with me.” Eren suddenly turned around and gave Levi an almost psychotic determined look. “I promise you I’ll make you happy.”

**_Knees weak, but you talk pretty proud, wow_ **

Now that was going to make Levi laugh. What could Eren do for him? A college student who thought he could save or end the world by himself. A boy who wanted whatever they told him he couldn't have. 

Nothing. Eren could do nothing for him. 

Levi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

**_Ripped jeans and a cup that you just downed_ **

Eren frowned and Levi knew there wasn’t an ounce of waver in him. “I’m serious Levi. I want you. And I know you want me too.”

Levi felt so exposed, even when his feelings were so painfully obvious. Hearing Eren say it was torturous. He felt so pathetic it hurt. 

It was hard for Levi. Hard to always act so cold. So unbothered when all he wanted to do was hide from everything. Eren hadn’t tasted the world of hell yet and here he was, acting all tall and mighty for Levi. 

Levi gently put the cup of water down on the table in front of him and got up. He felt that if he sat there any more, he would impulsively tell Eren everything. 

**_Take me where the music ain't too loud_ **

Eren didn’t let him. He grabbed Levi’s wrist. The sudden touch made him weak, having no determination to pull away. 

“Say yes, Levi.”

**_Trade drinks, but you don't even know her_ **

Those big teal eyes bore into his own gray ones. There was no denying it. Eren was gorgeous. 

And he had called Levi beautiful. 

**_Save me 'till the party is over_ **

Levi scowled, his eyes stinging from the incoming tears that he had fought hard to keep down. He pulled his wrist away, making Eren hit the table. 

“What are you going to do Eren? Huh? Tell me. What is a college kid going to do for me?”

Levi had enough of this.

**_Kiss me in the seat of your Rover_ **

“You don’t have a fucking job. You go out partying with your friends on the weekends and you think that the world is going to fall at your mercy just because you want it to. The world doesn't work like that Eren!” Levi was screaming by now. “You can’t even begin to understand the things I’ve done. You don’t know me. You don’t know where i’ve been and you don’t know what I need. You're just a kid obsessed with everything he’s not supposed to!”

**_Real sweet, but I wish you were sober_ **

Silence fell on them both one last time. When Levi tried to walk away again, Eren let him. “You’re drunk. Go to sleep.Your head is full right now.”

**_I wish you were sober_ **

When Levi opened the door to leave, deep down in his core, a small part of him halted. He wanted this. He wanted him. He wanted Eren. It was as simple as that.

Well, not really, but he liked to think it was.

**_(Wish you were so, wish you were so, wish you were sober)_ **

But Eren was not sober so he didn’t have to go into depth of his desires. 

**_I wish you were sober_ **

There was movement behind him. 

**_I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish_ **

A hand rested on his while holding the door knob.

**_I wish you were sober_ **

A gentle turn and he came to face those teal eyes again.

**_I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish_ **

Damn those eyes that always got him. 

**_I wish you were sober_ **

Levi froze, and if he hadn’t halted for a brief second, he wouldn't have felt those lips on his.

The taste of cherry with a hint of mint and then a cold tongue. Levi would have fallen, if it weren’t for Eren holding him by the waist. A low moan came from them both as Eren parted leaving just enough room to feel each other's breaths. 

**_Nineteen but you act twenty-five now_ **

“Do you reckon I’ll remember this in the morning?”

**_Knees weak, but you talk pretty proud, wow_ **

Levi couldn't breath. All he knew was that he wanted to be kissed by Eren again. Over and over again. “I’m not sure.” 

Levi then realized he was crying. Eyes wide and tears falling from them without stopping. Maybe from the happiness or the immense loneliness he felt. He couldn't figure it out right now. 

“… i’ll prove you wrong.” Eren laid his head on Levi’s shoulder, and the older felt the  _ need  _ to grab fistfulls of hair and pull him in closer. “I will, I promise.” He breathed into the crook of his neck

**_Ripped jeans and a cup that you just downed_ **

Levi breathed.

He stroked Eren’s hair one last time. It was so soft. So young and soft and full of life. 

**_Take me where the music ain't too loud_ **

It was a small whisper that was intended for Eren and Eren alone. 

“Alright Eren, prove me wrong.”

**_Trade drinks, but you don't even know her_ **

Eren backed away from him. Slowly, without much else, Levi left. 

**_Save me 'till the party is over_ **

It was bittersweet, what else could Levi say? 

It was still cold outside. The black car was barely visible from his line of view. While walking towards it, he heard his name be called and looked up to see Eren from his open window. 

**_Kiss me in the seat of your Rover_ **

“I’ll prove you wrong Levi! Just wait and see!” 

Levi smiled, more tears falling down his cheeks. He’ll see. 

He’ll see. 

**_Real sweet, but I wish you were sober_ **


End file.
